Letting Go
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Narcissa watches her only child on his wedding day. Written for the Tears Pouring down my cheeks competition, and the Inspired by a title challenge, both at HPFC forum


For KittyRain, I promised her a Draco/Astoria story.

"_Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" _

_The whisper was barely audible;_

_ her lips were an inch from his ear,__her head bent so low_

_ that her long hair __shielded his face from the onlookers._

_"Yes," he breathed back._

_Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_

Narcissa's eyes gleamed at her little boy. It seemed like it was just yesterday where she was giving him a bath at night, and then reading him a book before putting him to bed. To her, Draco would always be her little boy no matter what age he was.

There is nothing like the love of a mother for her child. Narcissa stared at Draco as he walked down the isle with his new bride. Tears formed in her eyes as an image of Draco taking his first steps came to her mind. Draco stopped at his mother, kissed her on the cheek and smiled before moving on.

"Thank you, Mother," he said. Their relationship had grown closer after her ex-husband went to Azkaban.

"You're welcome, Draco, my son," she said as he let go of her hand. Astoria gave her new mother-in-law a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. She looked beautiful in her silk white wedding dress. It complimented her nicely with her blonde hair and olive skin.

"Thank you for sharing your only child."

"You're welcome, my daughter." Narcissa smiled.

As she watched them walk down the isle, she couldn't help but think of how her life came to how it is now. She divorced her husband after the war, when she realized how he had never been a good, descent husband. He put their son in jeopardy, and practically gave him to the Dark Lord.

Narcissa smiled at Harry Potter sitting across the isle from her. He gave a weak smile, he was still nervous for being at the wedding. Narcissa was so glad that Harry had accepted the wedding invitation, she was worried he would turn it down.

_"Oh Draco, you have to invite Harry to your wedding," Narcissa begged him one morning._

_"Mother, you know Potter and I never got along. We were enemies from the start," Draco protested._

_"Yes, I know that, but it's time you learn the truth about him," Narcissa said finally._

_"Truth? What truth?" Draco was interested now as to why his mother all of a sudden liked Harry Potter._

_"Sit down," she said and waited for him to sit down. He sat down in front of her and waited for his mother to tell the story as to why she likes Harry Potter._

_"Draco, when the war was going on, I worried for you. I was worried that you would get killed because of your father's stupidity. When Harry Potter 'died' the Dark Lord made me check to make sure he was dead. I walked over to him, stared at him. I could hear him breathing. I was so angry at that point at your father and at the Dark Lord, that I wanted the Dark Lord to pay for what he did to my family. I knew the only way we could truly be free was if Harry won the war. I stared at him begging at him with my eyes. I asked if you were alive in the castle. When he barely breathed "yes", I lied to the Dark Lord. I told him he was dead so Harry could finish him off." Narcissa waited a moment for Draco to take it all in before starting it up again._

_"Draco, because of Harry, I knew you were alive. Because of Harry, we're free from the horrible fate we would have had. And trust me, I know his horrible plans because he threatened your father with them. We would not have survived if he had won the war." Narcissa looked away._

_"Mother, I had no idea. After all these years, my enemy helped my mother. This changes everything," Draco said. He thought for a while with out speaking to his mother._

_"So you'll invite him?" Narcissa's eyes gleamed like a child with candy after a few moments of comfortable silence._

_"Yes, for you only, I will invite him." He sighed._

_"Oh, thank you, Draco! He will know why he's invited. I shall do his invitation personally."_

_"Mother, did Father ever find out what you did?"_

_"No, you're the only one that knows, well other than Harry of course." Narcissa smiled._

Narcissa knew they would live a happy life now that there was no one threatening her or her son. She knew that one day, Draco would have a child of his own and see how important it is to protect the child from anyone. Her Draco, in her eyes would always be her little boy. She knew it would be hard for her to let go of her son, but the time was right.

* * *

><p>Written for:<p>

The Tears Pour down my cheeks competition, and the Inspired by a title challenge both at the HPFC forum.

Author' note: Ever since I reread the last Harry Potter book, I've been wanting to do a story based on this part.

Please, take time to leave a review, let me know how I am doing.


End file.
